Luna Eterna
by LunaEternaFic
Summary: Es la historia de Renesmee , Cuando comienza una nueva etapa de su vida, Experimentando , explorando y cambiando cosas de su vida.. Acompáñala durante esta Historia.


Los personajes no me pertenecen ,Solo la historia. Por favor deja **_reviews_** constructivos quiero saber su opinión sobre esta historia (:

24 DE AGOSTO 2011

De todas las malas pasadas que he tenido que vivir creo que esta ocasión se mete entre las peores, Era uno de esos días donde me sentía sola e incomprendida. Me encontraba exhausta pero de alguna forma mi mente igual me lo recordaba, el frio ya se podía sentir en el ambiente eso me hacía pensar que me encontraba cerca de Forks a donde volvería después de unas "vacaciones" que había decidido tomar antes de comenzar el instituto. Al llegar a casa lo primero que haría es ver a mis padres necesitaba una contención de mis primeros amigos, casi los únicos que tengo, No por ser Reservada o tímida, sino porque a mi corta edad y mi falta de experiencias con el relacionamiento humano me lo impedían. Este año en el instituto sería la primera vez en la que la sociedad Humana me vería por primera vez excepto obviamente por mis Abuelos humanos. Toda mi vida se basaba en hechos sobrenaturales que nunca pude elegir, desde mi Familia hasta mi novio Jake. Quería una vida tranquila como la de cualquier otra persona y supongo que el instituto sería una buena forma de empezar…

Nessie3

26 DE AGOSTO 2011

Hoy es mi primer día de instituto, me levante incluso más temprano de lo que necesitaba solo para asegurarme que no me faltaba nada, era obvio que nada me iba a faltar porque Alice había organizado todas mis cosas por supuesto la ropa también, y no tenía poder de decisión en eso. Siento que este día podría ser uno de los mejores de mi existencia solo por el hecho de salir "a la luz" para los Humanos, sino también porque será un momento para encontrarme conmigo misma. Todos estaban en contra de mi por querer relacionarme con los demás no lo entiendo, Mis padres y toda mi familia pensaba que era muy peligroso exponerme por lo que había sucedido hace unos años con los Vulturi, y Jake mmm el creo que estaba un poco celoso de que conviva y conozca a diferentes hombres, pero él sabe que es el único que vale la pena para mí, él es mi hombre perfecto.

Nessie *-*

-Cerré lentamente mi diario y lo deje reposado debajo de mi almohada, suspire y me decidí a bajar –

Aquí comenzaría una nueva etapa de mi vida, de mi eterna vida. Me gustaban los cambios quería probar de que se trataría este así que baje las escaleras lo más rápido que pude salude a mis padres y me subí al coche. Conduje rápido y llegue a el estacionamiento donde baje del auto y me dirigí a la administración donde una señora muy amablemente me dio mis horarios y me enseño el camino hasta mi clase. Espere afuera del salón hasta que toco el timbre de entrada creo que fui la primera en entrar -*espero que no se halla notado mi velocidad, Cálmate Reméseme mantén la calma que todo va a ir bien *dije hacia mis adentros mientras me mordía el labio- Creo que no me fije el lugar donde sentarme directamente me senté en el primero que encontré. Luego de que todos estábamos dentro del salón el profesor se presentó se llamaba Ian Merchak y su materia era Historia, me cayó muy bien .Luego comenzó la clase y fue muy aburrido porque esos conocimientos los tenia adquiridos desde que tenía 2 o 3 Años, el día se pasó rápido y pude conocer a unas chicas Jenna y Sasha fueron muy simpáticas, creo que ya tengo 2 Amigas! Eso es muy emocionante, mis primeras dos amigas. A la salida me dirigí al estacionamiento donde tenía mi coche ya era hora de regresar a casa pero en vez de encontrar a el coche encontré a Jake y a su moto, me parece que mis planes han cambiado. Este día sin duda sería el más genial de todos. -*Lo vi a los ojos y un instante después nuestros labios estaban sincronizados en un beso eterno, era tan perfecto era el único que sabía todo lo que realmente pasaba en mi interior. Cuando nuestro beso termino lo mire con cara de sorpresa, aún seguía sorprendida de que me viniera a buscar*.

Ness pensé que sería lindo que diéramos un paseo por la Push y me cuentes que tal ha sido tu primer día de clases quiero enterarme de todo-Dijo con su voz tierna y dulce

Claro esto hará mi día mucho más perfecto * le di un beso * y me subí a su moto y emprendimos viaje….


End file.
